In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Currently, analyte monitoring devices, such as blood glucose monitors, include a method of executing a “control fluid” test to determine if the device is functioning according to the manufacturer's expectations. Typically, users complete a “control” test by dispensing a variable amount of fluid onto a test strip from a vial packaged with the test kit. This vial contains a fluid within a known analyte concentration. After the users dispense the fluid onto the test strip the analyte monitor assumes the fluid is a body fluid and provides a result as usual. The device and/or the user can compare, the concentration of target analyte, measured by the device with the known concentration contained in the control solution as a measure of the accuracy of the monitoring device.
Current systems require the user to dispense the calibration fluid from a vial containing several doses of calibration fluid. When dispensing the fluid the user must take care not to spill the fluid on the device, or on the testing surface. Completing a control test also requires that users have the dexterity to deliver a small droplet of control solution from a vial onto the test strip; this is especially difficult when diseases such as diabetes affect the patient's vision and tactile sensation.
A typical calibration or control test requires the following steps:                1. users fire their control vial        2. ensure that the control solution is still within its expiration limits        3. find a test strip        4. insert the test strip into the device or meter        5. place the device into “control test mode” (if applicable)        6. shake the bottle of solution        7. open the control vial (using two-hands)        8. carefully squeeze out enough control solution onto the test strip or the finger, taking care not to damage the analyte monitor by dispensing too much fluid        9. accurately deliver the control solution to the analyte monitor        10. compare the result of the control test versus the stated control range which may or may not be listed on the control vial        11. mark the control test in their logbook so that health care professionals can remove this test from the users monthly averages if so desired.        
Currently many users of analyte monitors find executing a control test to be a burdensome experience that they often ignore. By ignoring the control test users often will acquire erroneous information from their monitors, and this information may then be used to adjust drug treatments. The use of inaccurate information can lead to serious consequences, such as hypoglycemia in diabetes patients from a dosage of insulin that is too high.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass or include one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.